spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bomb
Contention on explosion radius. Most of the time (mind you, not all of the time) explosions from bombs that I have laid have followed a pattern of the 9 surrounding the square and two tiles directly below, guaranteed. This, however, is augmented by the ability to place the bomb in between two tiles, creating an explosion that would cover even more tiles (the two tiles and the two below as well as every adjacent tile). : If you open up the .gmk file, you can actually see the explosion radius (oBomb creates oExplosion when it goes off, and oExplosion is the one that actually does the collision detection). Attached on the right is an overlay I've done as an example. (however, I'm not sure exactly what the y coordinate of the bomb's center is, so it's possible it may be slightly easier to hit tiles above or below, depending on that) -- 22:09, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Pretty hard to argue with the game source, i suppose. I think the variation in how far the explosion reaches is based on the way that the game approximates where the bombs are in accordance with where the sprite is. I know for certain that if you place the bomb in a spot that is in between the divisions of two tiles the blast radius is far greater than that of a perfectly centered bomb, and may account for the occasional ability to get a two tile blast in the X axis. That said, in all of the snake pits that i've been stuck in, it's been the trend that my bomb's explosion will carve out two tiles in the Y axis. --MechanisMs 22:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I updated another version of the image, there's the original version and the current version. The latter one includes all possible pixels not covered by an alpha mask across all frames of the sprite, the original one selected only the second frame of the sprite. : I'm actually not familiar with GameMaker, so I don't know which one is correct. Indeed, it's possible that neither is correct, so do feel free to argue with interpretation of the code. -- 22:59, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you very much for doing this work. I would say that this revised picture is much closer to the applied physics of the game and explains a lot about the behavior of bombs.--MechanisMs 23:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestion: The current example .gif has the bomb exploding when it would reach the second stage of flashing red, rather than the full light->explode sequence in the game. Could someone update it for accuracy's sake? For that matter, having an approximate fuse time for them listed in the article would be good. -- E-mouse 21:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Bomb placement question How do you place/drop bombs, or is your only option to throw them? --qwip Mar 18, 2009 : Aha! If you crouch when throwing, the thrown object travels only a space or two. -- qwip Mar 18, 2009